mi pequeño gatito sirviente España
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Rusia alquila a una revista una persona que ha de servirle en todos sus deseos, sorpresa la suya cuando esa persoana que ha contratado es España. ¿podrá resistir las ganas de hacerse uno con él?. es mi regalo de cumple para todas


Hola a todos aquí os dejo un fic dedicado a Ariadonechan, a . a Sam-w2.0 y a Shasa Braginski que me están ayudando a expandir el gran imperio Rusiespa (cada día somos más grandes y más fuertes, prepárate Espamano que te vamos a derrocar). Como hoy es mi cumple( me he hecho un año más vieja * depre* os obsequio con este intento de hard Rusiespa)

**Advertencias:** Este fic es Yaoi, es decir, chicoxchico, si no te gusta ya sabes donde está el botón de retorno, si aún así quieres leer hazlo bajo tu cuenta y riesgo que yo luego no quiero lloros ni nada por el estilo.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Iván paseaba nervioso por el salón de su casa, en una de sus manos tenía bien sujeta un recibo bastante arrugado del alquiler de un artículo de una revista que había aparecido unas semanas antes y que hasta ahora no se había atrevido a mirar.

La revista en cuestión estaba abierta por una página donde aparecían dos chicos cogidos de la mano, ambos de piel canela y en una posición bastante sugerente. Bajo ellos se podía leer "asistentes personales, con solo una llamada unos de nuestros chicos irá asu casa y hará por usted lo que usted desee", cuando leyó esto Rusia se sintió superdichoso, tendría una nueva víctima que no podría resistirse a sus peticiones por culpa de un contrato, ¿Quién sería?.

Entonces la puerta sonó y feliz de la vida Iván abrió, ojalá fuese el americano oh como iba a hacerle sufrir si era el cerebro de hamburguesas. Abrió la puerta dejando ver a un joven vestido con unos vaqueros anchos y una sudadera roja, su piel era canela y sus ojos eran como dos esmeraldas pulidas, quien estaba ante él con una radiante sonrisa no era otro que …

-¿España?-preguntó sorprendido, esperaba a cualquiera menos al hispano

-Buenos días Rusia-saludó amablemente-¿Qué tal te va?

-B-Bien- respondió nerviosos, eso solo le pasaba con el chico de ojos esmeralda-¿quieres pasar?

-Claro-le dejó entrar y con un tímido "permiso" el hispano entró en la casa rusa.

-waaa tu casa es enorme, se parece a la mía en mis tiempos de imperio-dijo sorprendido-pero por lo menos esta es tranquila, la mía era una jaula de grillos-rió con un poco de pena haciendo que Rusia lo mirase preocupado.-ah ahora que recuerdo, debes enseñarme el recibo.

-Ahh, si claro-le entregó el recibo arrugadísismo

-jejeje esta algo arrugado-dijo antes de guardárselo en el bolsillo del pantalón- bueno, hay que empezar a trabajar, ¿me puedes decir donde esta el baño?

-sígueme-dijo

Comenzaron a caminar ambos por una infinidad de pasillos, España observaba todo con un leve aire nostálgico, esa casa era enorme, como la suya en sus buenos tiempos, no la suya incluso era más grande. Mientras Rusia se comía la cabeza, ¿Por qué narices le habrían mandado a España?, no es tuviera nada en contra del hispano, todo lo contrario, España le caía genial, demasiado bien para su gusto, era por eso mismo que no quería que España fuese al que había contratado, ahora no podía hacer cosas del estilo anexiónate.

-No es que no quiera-pensó y dirigió una mirada al hispano- es que no quiero perderlo. Si hago esas cosa con él-se sonrojó- seguramente me odiará y no quiero que deje de sonreírme.

-¿Iván queda mucho para el baño?-preguntó Antonio dándose cuenta de que era la quinta vez que pasaban por el mismo pasillo

-Ahhh, _nyet_-se paró y abrió una puerta dejándo ver un enorme baño- aquí está

-Ahora salgo ¿vale?-dijo entrando con una sonrisa que sonrojó al eslavo levemente.

Mientras el hispano se preparaba, Iván seguía comiendose la cabeza, hacía tiempo que sabía que sentía algo por el hispano, desde 1743 cuando se enfretaron en la Guerra de Sucesión Polaca, aquellos ojos jade le habían cautivado, y en 1936 cuando participó en la guerra civil del hispano confirmó sus sospechas, ¿razón por la cual no se confesaba?, cierto italiano malhumorado al que con mucho gusto mandaría a Siberia sin pasibilidad de retorno y por el cual el hispano sentía cierta debilidad.

-¿Qué hago cancelo el contrato?-se preguntó a sabiendas de que seguramente no podría controlare con el hispano cerca- espera si lo cancelo, a España le tocará ir con otra persona-se enfureció al pensar en lo que podían hacerle al hispano, sobretodo cierto francés pervertido.-no cancelaré el contrato ni de broma y si hace falta lo renuevo, España es mío.

Entonces se escuchó un fuerte golpe y el ruido de algo al caer dentro del baño por lo que preocupado Rusia se aventuró en el interior abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-¡España!-gritó al entrar y rápidamente un sonrojo muy, pero que muy fuerte se apoderó de su pálido rostro. España estaba tirado en el suelo ataviado únicamente con unos pantaloncitos negros, unas orejitas de gato y lo que parecía una cola, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que se le había caído encima un jabón blanco que parecía otra cosa.

-Como duele-se quejó España sobándose el culo-y para colmo la cola se me ha metido más adentro de lo que debía.-miró al país que estaba ante él tan rojo que podría fácilmente hacerle competencia a un tomate maduro.-¿Iván?.

Pero el ruso no contestó, estaba perdido en su mundo tratando de calmar las ganas que tenía de ser uno con el hispano, pero no era nada facil y menos cuando tenía a "moscú" despierto ante tal visión, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el hispano que sonrió de una manera u tanto extaña.

-Iván- le volvió a llamar y el ruso esta vez si reaccionó-no te preocupes en seguida lo arreglo.

-Da- dijo dispuesto a irse al baño de arriba y solucionar su problemita, pero cuando ya se iba a ir el hispano le tomó de la mano-Antonio ¿Qué…?-con un movimiento el hispano logró que se sentará al borde de la bañera mientras el se ponía de rodillas-¿Antonio?

-Si te vas no puedo arreglar el problema-dijo con una sonrisa abriendo la bragueta del pantalón del ruso y sacando a "moscú"-ahh es enorme.

Vale, esto pintaba en parte mal y en parte bien, en parte mal por que eso no tenía que pasar, por que sino no sería capaz de aguantar su instinto anexionador, y en parte bien por que lo deseaba.

Antonio acercó su boca al miembro ruso y lo lamió como si una piruleta fuese arrancando varios gemidos al rubio que se vieron intensificados cuando introdujo parte de "moscú" en su boca, no podía hacerlo del todo por que era demasiado grande.

-Iván se ve tan lindo-se dijo con un sonrojo en el rostro-es tan mono.

El joven ruso estaba ahora en el cuarto cielo, aquello era genial, pero era aún mejor por que quien se lo hacía era la persona que quería. Caundo terminó en la boca de Antonio este tragó todo si resistencia, ya se apañaría el con cierto problema que había sugrido con "Madrid".

-Bueno, problema arreglado-dijo antes de ponerse en pie- ahora tengo que recoger todo esto.

Iván lo miró anonadado y algo decepcionado, él quería algo más del hispano, pero tendría que esperar por su bien, pues el español amenazaba con echarle a patadas del lavabo por no dejarle recoger a gusto.

-Hoy serás mío kolkolkol-rió el ruso saliendo del baño

-lo estoy deseando-le dijo Antonio dejándole de piedra

Tras limpiar el destrozo del baño Antonio se ofreció a limpiar la casa rusa mientras su ahora "jefe" se ponía a hacer papeleo, cosa que en esos momentos había perdido prioridad.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?-se preguntaba escuchando el "lo estoy deseando" de Antonio en su cabeza-¿será que de verdad quiere…?

-Rusia, terminé de limpiar-dijo el hispano entrando en el despacho-voy a preparar la comida, ¿quieres algo especial?

-A ti-quiso decir- lo que prepares estará bien

-Vale-dijo con una sonrisa antes de marcharse de allí.

-La verdad es que le amo-suspiró volviendo al trabajo.

Al cabo de diez minutos un riquísimo olor inundó el despacho haciendo que guiado por el hambre Iván dejase de trabajar y fuese a la cocina donde Antonio estaba cocinando ataviado con uno de los delantales rosas de Lituania, cosa que le hizo sonrojarse.

-¿Ya terminaste?-preguntó girándose a verle con una sonrisa en el rostro, el ruso asintió-entonces siéntate, que enseguida termino.

Rusia le hizo caso y se sentó en una silla mientras se le quedaba mirando, no le importaría que esta escena se repitiera toda su vida, Antonio a su lado y quizá con una pancita de seis meses se le antojaba algo hermoso y probablemente imposible.

-Oye Antonio, ¿soy tu primer cliente?-preguntó mientras cogía una botella de vodka que había en un estante.

-No, eres el segundo-dijo como si nada sin saber que Rusia suba despertando sus institos asesinos- la semana pasada a mi y a Portugal nos alquilaron China y Corea.

-¿Portugal también esta en esto?-Antonio asintió

-Él necesita el dinero más que yo-dijo- pero cuando Holanda se enteró de que Paulo estaba haciendo esto lo alquiló por tiempo indefinido.

-¿y eso se puede hacer?-preguntó Rusia con esperanzas

-Claro, pero ambas partes deben estar de acuerdo.

-Entonces si yo…-se acercó a Antonio y le cogió la cola de gato apretándola sin querer.

-Ahh-gimió Antonio para luego rápidamente llevarse las manos a la boca-perdón, ¿podrías soltar la cola?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó divertido cvolviéndola a estrujar sacando un pequeño gemido del hispano que ya tenía un sonrojo fuerte en la cara.

-Ahh Iván por favor-rogó girándose para mirarle-n-no hagas eso.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó atrayéndole hacia él-si parece que lo disfrutas.

-n-no es verdad-dijo tragándose la vergüenza- este chisme es un engorro, no me gusta sentirlo dentro de mi-acercó su rostro al oído ruso-yo lo que quiero sentir dentro de mi es…-acercó sus labios a los rusos- a "Moscú".-Se besaron, un beso que empezó como un roce pero que acabó siendo muy pasional-¿Qué me dice "jefe"?, ¿me concede mi deseo?

La respuesta fue que Iván lo cargó como si fuera una princesa y en menos de diez segundos estaban en el cuarto del ruso con el pestillo echado y la ropa a medio quitar.

-Lo primero es quitarte la colita-dijo acercando su mano a la entrada del moreno ara sacar la cosa esa que resultó tener un vibrador el la punta- por eso gemías.

-Claro-rió el hispano tumbándo al ruso y poniéndose encima de "moscú"-Elizabeta me obligó a ponérmelo, por si esto pasaba no perder tiempo en la preparación.

-Debí imaginar que ella estaría tras esto-pensó el ruso sintiendo las caricias hispanas en su cuerpo.

A partir de aquel entonces todo fue algo confuso, besos, saliva, gemidos, sudor todo se mezclaba en aquella cama. En cierto momento Antonio introdujo el miembro ruso en su entrada y ayudado por su dueño empezó a subir y bajar. Para Iván aquella imagen era muy excitante, Antonio con los ojos cerrados, la piel perlada por el sudor, la boca abierta emitiendo gemidos, todo en él era tan excitante, amaba a ese chico, le amaba más allá de cualquier cosa.

-¿me pregunto si habrá algún límite para saber cuanto quieres a una persona?-pensó mientras terminaba dentro de Antonio y este lo hacía entre los vientres de ambos cayendo luego sobre Iván que lo recibió con un abrazo- por que si es así yo quiero sobrepasarlo.

-me gustas-escuchó decir a Antonio cansado- me gustas mucho Iván

-Tú..-comenzó buscando sus labios-a mi también, te amo Antonio.

-Quiero estar con él-pensó el hispano notando como ensueño le invadía- quiero que él esté conmigo, le amo.

Así ambos quedaron dormidos, Antonio muy feliz por que porfín había podido decirle a Rusia lo que sentía, e Iván que pensaba en pedir la esclusividad de Antonio, ya se encargaría de Elisabetha si ponía pegas, pero es que Antonio era suyo y de nadie más.

-Mi amado sol


End file.
